In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0015110 (“the '110 application), entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002: (3) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS, “filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application), entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application), entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application), entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, the following systems and techniques to affect proper dot inversion schemes are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246280 (“the '280 application), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS”; (2) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246213 (“the '213 application), entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION“; (3) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246381 “the '381 application), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS”; (4) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246278 (“the '278 application), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR”; (5) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246279 (“the '279 application), entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS”; (6) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0246404 (“the '404 application), entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS”; and (7) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0083277 (“the '277 application), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS”.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application), entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application , entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0174375 (“the '375 application ,entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application), entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending U.S. Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0083345 (“the '345 application), entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (2) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0083341 (“the '341 application), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, tiled Oct. 21, 2003; (3) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0083352 (“the '352 application)), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0083344 (“the '344 application), entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. All patent applications mentioned in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference.